Nanomech
Nanomech first appeared in the live-action movie, Ben 10: Alien Swarm, when the Omnitrix absorbed the DNA of the Nanochips. He reappears in the Ultimate Alien episode Video Games. Nanomech is about a millimeter tall, can shrink and grow larger, has green wings, as well as one large green cyclopian-eye, carbon/silicon-based mechanical body, and triangular three pointed feet. He is also the alien used to destroy the queen of the hive. Kevin describes Nanomech as "not like anything Ben has turned into before." This is because Nanomech is part human, part drone and thus making him a hive mind-based organism. From a normal sized perspective, when Nanomech speaks, he has a squeaky little voice, but from a Drone's perspective his voice is very deep. Abilities Nanomech can fly, can shrink to microscopic size, produce wire-like tentacles from his back, fire green electricity from the tentacles and his hands, and he has the ability to adapt to most situations. Ultimate Alien He finally makes his first animated series appearance in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Video Games. His appearance has changed slightly from Alien Swarm, he is more of a blue color, the green wires around his neck are now simply circuit lines, his legs are thinner, he now has boot-like feet, his neck and shoulders have also changed and there aren't as many wires on his body (probably because the live-action movies make the aliens in the animated series more detailed). He also has a high-pitched voice. He is one of the six new aliens in Ultimate Alien (though he technically wasn't new at this point). He (in this photo) only is blue when wearing this suit. Trivia *Nanomech can become smaller than a Galvan (Grey Matter's species). *Nanomech is Ben's second alien to first appear in a live-action movie (the first being Eon), and the first alien to be unlocked in a live-action movie to be used in the animated series. *Nanomech is a unique creation of the Omnitrix, being a fusion of the biomechanical DNA of the nanochips with Ben. *Nanomech is the smallest alien to appear in Ben 10 continuity. At one inch tall. *During the Birthday Bash in Cartoon Network Universe:FusionFall, players could get a Nanomech helmet that looked like his live action movie version. But after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien premiered, it changed to match the cartoon version. This item has been re released as a code item (ironically the code was given out the same episode Nanomech first appeared in the cartoon) *Nanomech may be hommage of Wasp from The Avengers in Marvel Comics. *Nanomech may also be a reference to the character Waspinator from Beast Wars: Transformers(Due to similar appearence and voices) *Nanomech is very similar to Chromastone as he has lines all over the body, one eye, fat neck which is black on top, a little dark colour, and very thin arms and legs. He can also project beams like Chromastone. *In Alien Swarm, Nanomech's real voice sounds like a cross between Heatblast and Buzzshock's voices, while in Video Games, his voice is very squeaky and high-pitched.this may be because the smaller he is compared the more high pitch his voice is *In Video Games when Ben turns in to Nanomech, Kevin has to shoot him through a straw even though Nanomech could fly over. Most likely if Ben/ Nanomech had flown, it would have taken a long amount of time to get to the The Stalker. *In Ultimate Alien Nanomech is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Gallery Nanomech.JPG NanomechMovie.jpg|Nanomech in Alien Swarm|link=Alien swarm Nanomech.png Nanomech UA.png Nano.jpg|Nanomech - Video Games NanoFirst.jpg Nanotwo.png Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Live-action aliens